


Lascivious

by luukia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slutty Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), im not sure, not sure on yandere thing, riren - Freeform, the sex is not for weak heart btw, wound kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Eren is obedient. He's jewel to my eyes,to my heart and to my soul. He's mine. My belonging, my POSSESSION. Whatever I may do to him, he will comply. Because he's such a good boy. My Eren is my everything. The only person willing to accept me whole. As I will accept him too. No matter how distorted we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lascivious

“Eren”  


He lifted his head at the source of the voice, a little bit unsure at where to look since his eyes was being blindfolded. He squirmed his body, taking the friction of the leather binding him against his bare skin as something pleasant (or pleasuring but he won’t admit that).

The sound of shoes tapping the floor resonated around the room. The bound boy counted the steps.

5..6..7..8 steps exactly, peer usual. Although he already memorized the exact step it needed for his abductor to stand right in front of him. He just loves the anticipation feeling he get when he counts the step .

 

A hand caressed his cheek, instinctively Eren leaned against the touch. The hand traveled toward his neck, then his abdomen moving onward to his exposed thigh without ever touching his genital and stayed there. He felt the finger dug into the soft flesh , then lifted his leg to the air. His hard on stood proudly for the world to see there, with a black butt plug inside his ass. With a hand still holding Eren’s leg, the other hand came and slowly pulled the plug out. The abductor took his sweet time to tease Eren. A second it was pulled out, he rammed it hard again.

 

Strangled voice escaped the muffled mouth, beads of sweat dropped from his wet bang onto his stomach. The pleasure from the plug was enough to keep his dick hard, but not enough to make him cum.

 

Then suddenly the plug was tossed out, bounced across the room. Eren immediately let out a sigh of discontentment , feeling left out with none to fill his slutty hole.  

 

“Oh shut your whine brat. Soon, I will fill you up with something even bigger and hotter than that damned toy.”

 

He heard the mouth gag and the leather blinding him being removed. When the article was fully gone, Eren blinked his eyes with head facing his abductor.  Black onyx  met with his green emerald eyes then he smiled, face still flustered with lust.

 

“Levi-san” was all he said before the said person leaned in and clasped their lips together. With both of his hand still bound together, Eren could only leaned his body to search for more body heat.  Pair of Levi’s hand wandered aimlessly around Eren’s back, caring every nook of the adolescent body.

 

They keep meeting their lips together, until Eren opened his mouth for Levi to access it more. Levi’s tongue ravished Eren’s mouth. Pair of hot meat dancing together with one trying to reach deeper into the cavern, tantalizing each sense of the younger boy nerves. Their teeth bit each other frequently during the erotic dance of the two aroused animal.  

Levi knew Eren likes it when he shows his dominance over him. Oh that male bitch sure LOVES it. The said humanity strongest grabbed the brown hair and pulled it backwards. They keep tongue fucking before finally Levi had enough of it (for now) and proceed to drop Eren onto the ground again.

He turned the too eager body with his foot,as if it were some sort of filthy trash he refused to put his hand on. Both of Eren’s nipple was perked nicely, showing how aroused he was. One of Levi’s foot stepped on Eren’s chest. Pressing it all too hard , making Eren chocked on his breath. Delighted by it, Levi rested his elbow on his knee, observing his possession from the top of Eren’s hair to the bottom part of Eren’s body.

With his face still expressionless as ever, Levi asked “I heard today Hanji experimented on your regenerating skill?”

 

“Ye-yes sir.”

 

“Interesting..” Levi hummed before continued ,”Shall I take part of the experiment too?”

 

“W-well I will be more than glad for you to, Sir.  I think tomorrow Hanji-san will experiment on my regeneration process again.  She was delighted with how—“  Eren’s suddenly stopped with a foot kicking his chin, shuting his mouth in the process.

 

“Shut it. Of course she will be delighted, that crazy bitch even fapped to the sight of titan’s oozing wound.  Disgusting.”  Levi leaned closer toward Eren’s face, cupping it with both of his hand. “But that’s not what I meant. I want to experiment now. Right.Now.” He licked the sweat dropping from Eren’s  forehead and continued licking toward his jaw.

 

“And you, my dear Eren will let me do as I please, no?” Levi asked.

 

The younger of the two blinked his eyes for a second before a mischievous smile formed on the well adorned face.  “Of course, Levi-san”

 

Feeling satisfied, Levi drew his sword out, tilting Eren’s  face with the tip of the blade. “So tell me, what did she do to you first?”

“She.. opened a wound on my hand..” Levi trailed the blade across Eren’s hand. “Then she waited until the wound closed, write down the time it needed to fully regenerate and redo the process” Levi stopped his blade on the palm of Eren’s hand.

“Is that it? How boring..” was all Levi said before he stabbed the hand hard. Red liquid pouring generously onto the floor. A loud scream echoed around the room, coming from the green eyed brunet.

 

Levi put his mouth close to Eren’s ear, lightly licking it before saying “You know Eren, if it were me, I would do a lot more interesting..and pleasureable thing to you..”

 

Without an ounce hesitance ,  Levi impaled his sword on Eren’s abdomen, deep enough till it reach Eren’s intestine. He shifted the sword to widen the wound. Almost immediately, gas coming through from the wound, trying to close gaping flesh. But before it could regenerate, Levi stabbed on it once again, and again. Blood splattered everywhere, scream never stop coming from Eren’s mouth, his pitiful body jerked with every thrust of blade. From his intestine, his stomach , and his kidney. He was a bloody mess. Literally.

 

Each thrust of the blade, send jolt on Eren’s body. Pleasure mixed with pain, he could feel his blood flew out of his body, his insides not in the respected place, the half processed dinner he had coming out of his gaping stomach. It was painful, a pain he never had experienced before. But oh why, why he could still feel pleasure from it? Even though most of his blood was everywhere but inside of his body, Eren’s dick was nothing less than hard.

 

And it didn’t go unnoticed to Levi sharp glance.

 

“Brat, how can you stay hard like this?” Levi said as he kicked and stepped on Eren’s genital. Pressing the stood dick onto the bloody pulp stomach which earned him more scream from Eren.

 

Levi then placed his blade on top of Eren’s hips. His eyes locked with Eren before he slashed half of Eren’s leg apart. Gas coming from all part of Eren’s wound, making the temperature around them hotter than before. Stench of blood was the only thing both of them could smell.

 

The corporal looked down at his creation. With his possession painted in red, tears running down the soft cheeks, and half of his body being torn apart. A smile formed on his face, he was happy at how beautiful his Eren was.

 

He squatted down, his finger dug the wound on Eren’s leg. He coated his finger red and wet with blood then smeared the blood around Eren’s entrance. He rubbed his finger in circular motion, without ever going inside it. His other hand reached toward the brunet arm, he placed it on top of the bulge on his pants.

 

“Can you feel how hard I am Eren? I guess you’re not the only one with wicked mind. Both of us are.” Eren smiled happily at that, he put a pressure on the bulge even harder, encouraging Levi to take their love making session to the next level.  “P-please Levi-san.. I need yours..” Eren chocked on his own blood ,”Yours big thing..inside me..”

 

Satisfied with the answer he got, Levi dug one finger inside, he moved his finger in random direction, while pulling it out and in. The helpless brunet beneath him moaned with each finger movement, the wound on Eren’s stomach was starting to close. The smoke got less thicker, while Eren monead got even louder than before. After a while Levi added a finger, making scissoring motion inside Eren’s warm cavern.  With two finger inside , Levi reached Eren’s sweet spot. The spot that makes Eren sees white.

 

“Look at how easy my finger went in.” Levi stated ,”But I guess I am to blame for always occupying your slutty ass”  

Unable to answer, Eren kept on moaning. His brain couldn’t’ deciper whatever Levi was saying, with his finger still reaching his prostate. All Eren could think of was how good it felt, how right it felt. To be dominated over. To have Levi on top of him, Levi feeling satisfied with how ‘good boy’ Eren was. Eren likes it when Levi is being dominating like this. He knew he was the only one Levi allowed to see this dark side of him. And he was more than happy to oblige.

 

All the waiting he did was for Levi. Confined in this dark room with no article of clothing protecting him from the chill, it was all part of the pleasure train he’s going to feel. It felt so right, it felt so wrong. It was hurt, it was good. His body was cold, his body was hot. Mixture of feeling, of sensation boiling inside him.

He want more.

 

Just finger was not good enough. Sure it keep his dick hard, it felt good yes. But he didn’t want to come with only just finger. He wanted Levi’s, he CRAVE for it. With trembling hand, Eren reached Levi’s neck. He leaned their face closer. Eren’s breath was an inch from Levi’s. 

 

“Mo-more. Give me more Levi-san” Eren pleaded.

 

Levi then leaned in for a kiss, he put his tongue inside again. He pushed Eren on the ground without ever losing contact of both of their lips. The exchange of saliva between them was inevitable. Levi kept Eren’s mind preoccupied with the kiss as he started to free his own hard on from the distracting uniform.

 

With half of his body naked, Levi positioned his length on Eren’s entrance. Without a warning, he deep thrusted his dick inside. Eren was about to moan but unable to because Levi was not done kissing him.

 

Levi then started slow. He enjoys the feeling he got when Eren is expanding for him. It was like Eren’s inside was marked with his dick. It fit so perfectly, it felt so right.

 

After a few slow thrust, Levi then started to mate Eren like an animal. He thrusted until he was balls deep, his hips slammed against Eren’s ass. The sound of flesh bouncing at each other, the wet sound of liquid they produced. The stench of dried blood and the sight of Eren screaming in pleasure, it fit so agonizingly well.

 

Precum was dripping out from both of their genital, while Eren’s dropped messily on both of their stomach and his settled deeply inside Eren, providing more easier thrusting for him.

“God Eren” Levi said between thrusting ,”You feel so good, I can’t never get enough of this”

 

Eren then reached both of his hand in the air, he pleaded “Levi,Levi-san”

 

Acknowledging what Eren wanted, Levi stick their body together. He could feel the beating of Eren’s heart and he was pretty damn sure Eren could feel his. He sucked the flesh on the nape of Eren’s neck hard enough until love mark was made. Trail of red mark adored the beautiful skin , the beautiful body of HIS possession.

 

Levi kept hard thrusting Eren , only stopping when he knew Eren was close. He then slowed his movement, before suddenly thrusted it deep again. He was such a tease.

 

Eren then clawed on Levi’s back, between his moans, he begged to Levi, “Ple-please Levi-san, please!”

 

Grunting, Levi answered , “You want to come? Then begs like the bitch you are”

 

“Let me come Levi-san I beg you !”

 

Satisfied with the answer, Levi pick up his pace, with each thrust hitting Eren’s prostate, hindering Eren to unable to produce any sound except moans. He kept it on until he could feel he was close too.

 

“Eren, I’m coming”

 

“Me-Me too Levi-san, ahh!”

 

White liquids splattered from Eren’s genital, providing more color other than red on his healed stomach.  He could feel Levi coming inside him at almost the same time he came too, the hot seed was spreading around his insides. He trembled at the sensation of being filled up.

 

Levi waited for a moment, both of them trying to catch their breath after the heated love making. After a while Levi pulled out from Eren’s. When he did that, he could see some of his cum was dripping out of Eren’s hole. What a sight it was.

 

The older of the two then proceed to carry Eren bridal style, dropping the spent boy on the bed. He scooted the body then wrapped his hand around Eren. He kissed Eren’s forehead so sweetly, so contradicting from their previous love making.

 

“Good night, my Eren”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
